


Day 16. Angular | Girls' Night Out

by steadycoffeeflow (Salimity)



Series: Inktober 2018 [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids and Humans Being Friends, Carnival, Girls' Night Out, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, fall festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimity/pseuds/steadycoffeeflow
Summary: There, off to the left, was a game. Stuffed pumpkins and black cats and ghosts and white bears hung from the ceiling. “You know,” Rose started again, drawing on the syllables. “They’re all rigged.”“Oh? Well. Good thing we have an ace in the hole, hm?” Steady sipped the cider. “Wanna tag team it?”---The Safe-House team visit a fall street fair.





	Day 16. Angular | Girls' Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Rose belongs to [electroheartx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroheartx/pseuds/electroheartx).
> 
> Aria belongs to [xdottx](http://xdottx.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Muses and dear friends the both of them, supporting me as I shake my fist at the godless Cage.

In the daylight hours, Broad and Fairview were two odd angles intersecting with all the hostility of brick hurled through a glass pane. But at night - specifically this night - it was warm with swooping tents and colored lights. In one of the vacant parking lots, rickety attractions stretched in a glittery sea of lights that Steady definitely wanted to try out. Maybe lose a candied apple and pumpkin funnel cake while she was spinning to her death.

Fingers curled around a hot apple cider, Steady sapped the warmth from its contents as the wind picked up, racing down the narrow side streets that fed into the main artery of the fairway. She was dressed similar to Rose, with lace up boots and a flannel shirt tied up with a knitted scarf. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun.

Rose’s hair was flame, tucked mostly within a knit beanie, while the rest of them flowed out in teals and blues. Steady bumped into them with a half smile for comfort while Aria spun ahead of them, smile lighting up her face just as the lights lined the fairway.

As they meandered down, Steady sipping the cider and eyes drifting every which way to soak in crowds and crooked smiles, her thoughts wandered to how...fragile it all seemed. The metal rides swayed and teetered, at least one bolt spinning loose as she watched, passing it by.

Like the whole thing could come crumbling down, down around them.

Steady stopped, eyes wandering to something else. The soft hue of white. Rose was just behind her, and they let Aria spin away. “You got an idea, Steads?” they asked, and in such a way Steady thought Rose was already a step or two ahead of her. Had to be. They thought so much faster than humans.

There, off to the left, was a game. Stuffed pumpkins and black cats and ghosts and white bears hung from the ceiling. “You know,” Rose started again, drawing on the syllables. “They’re all rigged.”

“Oh? Well. Good thing we have an ace in the hole, hm?” Steady sipped the cider. “Wanna tag team it?”

“Which one do you have in mind?”

Steady drifted from Aria’s bouncing form, who hadn’t yet realized they’d stopped, and then back to the pumpkin. It was the size of her head. “Let’s just see how much we can get.”

\---

_ You know what would go great in the cider? Shot of Fireball. C’mon. That’s why you bought the cider. Nice and warm _ .

Steady hadn’t thrown the game completely. But, Rose had been the dead wringer. Steady had surprised the game keep with the ferocity of her throw, and by the fact she was left handed, but her throws had lacked precision like Rose’s had.

Not that it mattered much in the end. Aria snuggled into the pumpkin, burying her face in it. “You guys didn’t have to.”

“Aw, it was good fun. ‘Sides, it was a team effort.” Rose rolled their shoulder into Steady, and the woman returned the good faith smile.

“Yup.” As she brought the cup to her lips, some spilled, just a bit, as her fingers shook. It was the cold.

It was nerves.

_ ‘Breathe, soft-heart. _ ’

“Look,” Steady said, pointing. Defiant to only herself. “A haunted house.”


End file.
